


You’ll Promise More Than You’ll Provide

by akaJameson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), One Shot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top!Regina, bottom!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaJameson/pseuds/akaJameson
Summary: This is a one shot that I am making based off of a prompt that @gaypanic sent me because they won my SwanQueen Supernova contest.Basically, the Charmings and Hook are off making a plan to save Henry in Neverland and Regina and Emma are left to defend the Jolly Roger, when they find another way to pass the time. Light BDSM with top Regina.My beautiful friend @alysseashell also decided to be amazingly sweet and make this deliciously smutty art for it as well. I cannot thank her enough!Enjoy! If you like it, please leave a kudos or a comment! Thank you!





	You’ll Promise More Than You’ll Provide

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a link to Alyss’s art!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496870?view_adult=true
> 
> Please leave her kudos and encourage her to make more delicious NSFW art!

* * *

The waves crashed against the side of the _Jolly Roger_ , Captain Hook’s fully rigged wooden sailing ship. They had made off at the dock when they had arrived in Neverland that morning. It was almost noon, judging by the height of the sun in the sky. No electronics worked in this strange place, so it was back to the days of star charts and sundials for this gang of explorers and rescuers. They had survived the perilous journey toward the second star on the right and would figure out their plan to save Henry once they had a better lay of the land.

 

Hook, Snow, and Charming had disembarked soon after docking the beast to check out the look of things. They had resolved that it would be best to search for Tinkerbell without Regina, given their complicated history that the Queen refused to divulge too much of.  Emma would stay to keep her company and make sure no Lost Boys tried to capture the ship while they were out. After all the supplies had been gathered, the Charmings hugged their daughter, and disembarked onto the end of a long wharf that they were docked on. Hook lead the way toward some of the more familiar territory that he had remembered from his youth. Their mission was to figure out where Henry was being held up and how they could leave the island without Pan’s permission.

 

Both of the women hated feeling useless, so to be told to stay behind was a blow to each of their egos. The Charmings has gotten all high and mighty when they decided to split up the group. It was the correct choice, though, given how volatile Regina could be, and how Emma would rush on into action without having a clear plan of what to do next.

 

Several minutes went by after the others in their party had left with no words exchanged between the women. Emma sat near the bowsprit, the large pointy end at the front of the ship with the carving of a beautiful mermaid just below it, which was facing away from the dangerous island they had traveled to. She was worried about the fate of her son and picked at her already short nails aimlessly as she stared over the sea.

 

Regina walked her way from the helm of the ship to the bow, lazily dragging her fingers over the ropes and wood of the sailing ship. Her heels click-clacked on the deck of the ship, and she could feel the anticipation growing in her stomach.

 

Regina approached Emma from behind, and tucked a set of her blonde curls behind her ear. She could see the goosebumps trail down Emma’s neck as her fingers skirted over the sensitive skin. Regina leaned forward toward Emma’s earlobe and whispered, brushing her lips ever so gently against the blonde’s skin, “Would you like to play, my pet?”

 

Emma’s heart began to race. Her palms started to sweat ever so slightly. Her breath quickened and hitched as she squeezed her legs together. Regina and her hand been playing for almost a year now, but they hadn’t done anything since the kidnappers came to town. Emma had resolved that Regina didn’t need the release as much as she did, so she had just been touching herself to fall asleep at night, replaying previous play sessions in her mind’s eye.

 

“Aren’t you worried somebody will see us?” Emma panted, still looking at the sea.

 

Regina, “I still have my magic, sweet pet. I’ll set a cloaking spell around the ship.” Emma nodded eagerly at this notion. “You should remove your clothes, Miss Swan,” the Queen said with a wink. She turned around and looked to the top of the foremast. Concentrating, she lifted both of her arms into the air and slowly brought them down to her sides as purple magic poured from them.

 

“Yes, mistress,” the Savior offered as her eyes stayed lowered. Emma took off her white tank top, then her jeans, and folded them up carefully. She new from previous play sessions that Madame Mayor did not like a messy pet. She placed the clothes on the top of the main hatch. As the purple hemisphere came down around the ship, she slid off her panties and unclasped her bra. She sneakily hid these between her pants and shirt, because they were harder to make look tidy. She straightened herself, fully nude, and clasped her hands in front of her with her gaze still on the planks of the deck, eagerly awaiting instructions from her mistress.

 

Regina spun on her heels as the hemisphere connected with the surface of the water. To any observer, they would just see the waves slapping against a dock, now, instead of the deliciously deviant acts she was about to commit.

 

“Very good, pet. Now, retrieve the mainstay.” Regina smiled evilly at her challenge.

 

Emma’s eyes widened as she looked around at the miscellaneous ropes that were neatly coiled on the deck or hung on pins. She knew she should have paid more attention during her sailing lessons that they had provided to them once they went through the portal.

 

Regina tutted, “Do you not remember which one is the mainstay?”

 

Emma shook her head. She was disappointed in herself and hoped her mistress wouldn’t punish her too much for being so forgetful.

 

“Let me refresh your memory, pet. Every rope on this boat has a job. When a rope has a job it is called a..?” Regina waited for Emma to finish her sentence.

 

“A.. line?!” Emma said eagerly. Her eyes had finally lifted from the ground.

 

“Good girl,” Regina encouraged. She knew how praise affected her pet. She saw Emma clench her legs. “When there’s a line on a boat, it has a job, so what would be the job of the mainstay?” Regina quizzed her plaything.

 

Emma scrunched her eyebrows, much like Henry would while he was working on his math homework, trying to remember the lesson that she should have been focusing on, instead of the Mayor’s ass that actually had held her attention. The halyards job was to haul the yards, the wooden things, of the sail up, and sheets moved horizontally like bed sheets (she had remembered that one because at the mention of sheets she had imagined being in Regina’s). Each of the lines was named by the function of it, it seemed. “Could it really be so straightforward?” She thought to herself before responding. With a breath, she vocalized, “Um.. to make the mainsail.. stay.. put?” She tentatively answered.

 

“Exactly. Congratulations, since you identified the job of the line, maybe you will be able to find it.” Regina said in a husky voice. With a crooked smile she added, “Don’t think I haven’t thought about your punishment for forgetting, though, Miss Swan, because I have.” As she flashed a wicked grin she announced, “You must now look for this on your hands and your knees.”

 

Emma swallowed hard. She knew she was already wet and bending down like that would expose her to Regina. Still, she was really excited about the devilish plan the brunette had in store for her. She dropped to her knees and looked Regina in the eyes, “Yes, mistress,” she responded. At least she wasn’t making her do it blindfolded, Emma thought.

 

Emma leaned forward to put pressure on her palms and begin her search. She shuffled her knees and went to the starboard side of the boat, figuring it was more likely to be on that side since most people are right handed.

 

Regina watched as she saw the sashay of her lover’s hips scurry away from her. She could already see the wet mess in between and dripping down Emma’s thighs. The Queen bit her lip as she tried to stave off thoughts of her lapping that wetness up. She was going to take this very slow. Make her cry for an orgasm. After all, they had pretty much all day.

 

Emma passed the first set of ropes. She looked up and followed it through all of the pulleys until she could tell where they were rigged to. None of these looked like stays. They were halyards, meant to set the mainsail and the flags on the ship. “Damn it,” she thought to herself. She shuffled more on her hands and knees toward the helm at the back of the ship. She ascended the companionway and felt some of her hot, sticky wetness run down the back of her thigh.

 

Regina noticed the beautiful shiny drop. She licked her lips, “You’re getting hotter,” she offered as a double-entendres for her sexiness and for her position in relation to the rope.

 

Emma smirked at this. She loved wordplay as much as foreplay. When she got to the stern of the boat, she carefully examined the lines that were running. They all seemed to have something to do with the large mainsail. She was starting to get frustrated because all the lines she saw seemed to have nothing to do with keeping the sail still. Then, she realized that Regina wouldn’t have her take something out of the rigging, surely, and looked at the pegs and held the extra lines. She delicately drug her fingers over the heaving lines and the extra dock lines that were stored there until she found one that was slightly thinner, with a hook on one end and a spliced eye loop on the other. She grabbed it and slung the coil over her naked torso, such that it crossed at a diagonal between her breasts. She hooked the metal c around the spliced loop to complete the circle and turned back on her hands and knees to return to her lover.

 

“Grab the peg, too.” Regina ordered, still standing midships. She had a pleased smile on her face at her smart little pet.

 

Emma reached out for it with her hand when she heard Regina’s voice again, slightly spooking her into pulling her hand back.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, Miss Swan. With your mouth.” Regina evilly instructed. This was another part of the punishment, but it was also for the Mayor as well. She loved the sight of drool dripping down her pet’s chin. It showed that she was listened.

 

Emma grabbed the smooth and worn peg with her teeth, then set back on her way. She felt daring, so she looked Regina in the eyes and she descended the companionway hands and head first. A little bit of saliva was dripping down her mouth, but she didn’t wipe it away, because she knew it would turn Regina on to see it. She had gathered this from her micro expressions in play sessions before. Emma loved to see her grace fall ever so slightly with the dilation of her dark pupils.

 

When she finally made it back to her Queen, she rested her ass on her heels, with her hands in her thighs, and breathed heavily with the peg still being clutched in between her teeth. She was a sopping mess in between her legs, and her blonde curls cascaded down by her breasts. Her nipples were hard and perky on either side of the rope coils that were slanted between them.

 

“Good girl,” Regina mused. She leaned forward and unhooked the clip from the loop, then slowly unwound the rope coil by coil. Emma stayed perfectly still.

 

Regina held the hook and the loop in her right hand, letting the length of the rope fall to the deck. She grabbed the hair on the back of Emma’s head and pulled her up by it. Their faces were inches away from each other when Emma was standing. Regina pulled her hand back as she took a step forward, instructing the blonde to take some steps backward. Emma complied, with her heart racing so hard that she could feel it pumping in her nipples and her clit.

 

They proceeded backward until Emma felt some wood and cool steel pressing against her back. Regina stepped in towards her, pressing herself in her mayoral suit against the blonde, before tugging her hair to expose her throat. Regina drug her thick lips over Emma’s pulse point and bit down. She started slowly at first, but built up the pressure until she was sure that she would leave a mark. “Who do you belong to?” Regina wickedly whispered in her ear.

 

Emma pressed her thighs together and whined, “You, mistress.”

 

“Good, you haven’t forgotten that you are Mine.” Regina simply replied before nibbling her earlobe. “Now, stay put.” She instructed.

 

“Yes, mistress,” she barely responded because all she could think about was the ache in between her legs.

 

Regina lightly passed her fingers down Emma’s arm, eliciting goosebumps. She softly picked up Emma’s left hand and kissed each finger and her wrist on both sides. Regina then threaded Emma’s hand through the spliced loop at the end of the rope. She walked behind the mast and grabbed Emma’s right hand, skillfully and dutifully tying it to the other one behind her. When she had completed securing the Savior’s arms behind her, she gazed down at the line in her palms. There was still a good length of rope left, so Regina lazily held it through her fingers as she walked back around to see the restrained Savior.

 

Oh, it was a beautiful sight. Her shoulders were tight and she was immobilized. “How does that feel, pet?” Regina affectionately asked before kissing Emma’s shoulders; first the right, then the left.

 

“Like I’m ready to stay still while you have your way with me, Madame Mayor.” Emma eagerly responded.

 

Regina bit her bottom lip as she swung a good two foot section of rope in a cylindrical fashion between her hands like she was winding up cloth for a rat tail. “It would be a shame to waste the rest of this length,” she said with a crooked eyebrow.

 

“Oh yes, you wouldn’t want me to get away,” Emma joked. Nothing could make her leave the spot that she was currently in. Her fingertips and wrists had a dull heat to them, along with other more… sensitive… parts of her body. She was ready to feel Regina against her. To feel the familiar undoing of releasing all control to her.

 

“Exactly,” she said as she began to loop the rope around the mast and her lover again and again. She marveled at how beautiful the blonde was. She had rock hard abs that Regina would love to lightly drag her pinkies across as she secured Emma tighter and tighter. The rope wound itself down her body, making it almost impossible to move an inch. Regina had restrained her before, but never upright. She loved the look of Emma squirming for some relief.

 

Emma’s arousal was becoming uncontrollable. She didn’t like these scratchy ropes as much as the black silk ones that Regina had in her playroom back at the mansion, but she enjoyed relinquishing all control to the Queen. She was looping the rope up and down her naked torso. Every breath she took, she could feel the roughness of the rope keeping her still. Regina looped It above and below her breasts, leaving her nipples exposed to play with.

 

Regina continually checked the tightness and placement of the rope. She wanted Emma to be thoroughly restrained, but she didn’t want to hurt her unintentionally. When she was satisfied with the way the blonde’s chest looked, she noticed that there was enough rope to secure the Savior’s hips as well. She gingerly lined up the stiff rope over her hips and waist, letting the tips of her fingers brush over the blonde’s soft skin.

 

When she got to the bitter end, she hooked the metal around the rope in the back of the mast. Marveling her own work, she stood a step away from Emma and bit her lip. “Damn!” She thought to herself. Seeing Emma all tied up, just for her, on a pirate ship, made her even more aware of the throbbing in her own legs. The Queen looked at her subject up and down, trying to memorize the way she looked with the deep tan rope snaking its way around her, leaving her nipples and pussy out to be played with, her blonde curls falling in front of her shoulders. “Absolutely delicious,” Regina thought to herself as she saw Emma’s breasts become a little more confined when Emma filled her lungs.

 

“How is everything feeling, my pet?” Regina asked as she tucked a lock behind Emma’s ear and let her hand linger, cupping the blonde’s cheek.

 

“Wonderful, Mistress.” Emma affirmed.

 

Regina leaned into Emma and placed her lips on the younger woman’s. She started slowly, reminding herself that they had the afternoon to play. She pushed her lips in deeper and moved her hand from Emma’s cheek to the base of her neck. She pressed harder into the kiss which made it so she tilted the younger woman’s head back until it was touching the mas. She pushed herself into Emma, relishing the contact between their bodies. It had been way too long since the last time they had played together. Regina felt like her fingers were on fire; she couldn’t stop herself from running them up and down the Savior’s body as she kissed her.

 

Emma loved the attention she got from Regina in their sessions. It made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. The way Regina’s dark eyes would devour her with lust would seer itself into Emma’s mind for the rest of the night and into the next morning. She relished every slide of lips over hers. Regina dug her teeth into Emma’s bottom lip and pulled a bit, until it slipped out with a _pop_. This made her ass cheeks clench and legs shiver. She wanted Regina to take her any and all ways that she pleased.

 

Regina turned Emma’s face to the side with a thumb and index finger on her chin. Then, she kissed Emma’s clavicle. The way those bones were pronounced always turned Regina on. Especially when Emma was wearing any sort of form fitting tank top. She kissed her defined shoulder muscle next. She also gave it a little nibble. She alternated nibbles and kisses very slowly up Emma’s neck, until she reached that little space behind her ear.

 

Regina and Emma had been playing for over a year, now, so they knew which spots could really get the other one going. Regina smirked against Emma’s skin and kissed one time, slowly and fully with her lips, behind her ear. Then, she drug her teeth from the top of Emma’s ear to her earlobe.

 

“Mmmm,” Emma hummed as goosebumps appeared on her neck and shoulders.

 

Regina grabbed her earlobe in between her teeth and gave a playful bite. She rolled her tongue and began to suck on it like she would be doing on her clit later. Her body had a mind of its own, and Regina felt Emma’s nipple between her three pinching fingers. She rolled and tugged the little peak in between them as she continued to use her tongue to play with Emma’s ear.

 

Emma’s body was on fire. Every stroke of the Mayor’s tongue on her left her burning for more. Every time she pulled on her nipple, she felt it in her clit. “This is torture,” she whined.

 

Regina pulled her lips into a closed mouth devilish smile, “I was the Evil Queen, dear, you haven’t seen any sort of torture, yet.” She said with a wink. She decided that she would take the teasing up a notch because of that comment. Regina brought her lips toward Emma’s other shoulder; the shoulder that had the highest part of the rope on it. She looked up at Emma and batted her eyes slowly, then stuck out her tongue against the skin next to the rope. She made sure to move painstakingly slow as she followed the line across Emma’s body. The line she had chosen to start went right under the blonde’s nipple, so she went ahead and swirled her tongue in a counterclockwise circle around it. She pulled it further into her mouth with her teeth and then sucked on it slowly and fully. Emma’s pink nipples were turning a deeper color as Regina continued to suck and pinch on them. She playfully bit the nipple she was working on before continuing down the path to the blonde’s present ribs.

 

“Fu-uck…” Emma breathed. She wished the rope had been tied a little bit lower so that she could at least try to grind against it to get some relief. She had a little patch of dark blonde hair in between her legs and the rope was close enough to her pussy that those hairs could feel it, this ever so gently stimulating her pussy, and making the whole ordeal ever more arousing.

 

“Watch your mouth, Miss Swan,” Regina warned from her squatted perch. “You know how much I like to punish you…” she added before choosing another length of rope to follow. She was delighted that it was crossing down the Savior’s hips. She bit down playfully on Emma’s hip bone before dragging her tongue, under the rope this time, across her body. She could feel Emma take a sharp intake of breath and hold it when Regina got to the line where her hip connected to her torso, so Regina slowed her pace and languidly rolled her tongue around her.

 

This sent Emma’s hips bucking for more. Bucking to be closer. Regina could smell her wetness as much as she could see it an revelled at the effect she was having on the blonde. She took her short black nails and delicately ran them down Emma’s thighs, leaving light pink trails.  She kissed and licked these trails, driving Emma mad.

 

“Please, please, just fuck me,” Emma begged. Hot tears were pricking the back of her eyeballs. She tried to not sound as desperate as she did but failed when her voice cracked on the last few syllables.

 

Regina tutted. “Uh-uh, dear. What did I tell you?” She asked menacingly.

 

Emma diverted her eyes to the ground. “To watch my mouth, your Majesty.” She could cry at the thought that her orgasm was going to be denied for longer than it already had been. She was mad at herself for speaking out of turn. She was such a whiny bottom.

 

“Hmm.. now, how should I punish you, pet?” Regina asked teasingly, “I already have you tied up and at my mercy..” Regina stepped forward and traced Emma’s bottom lip with her thumb, “Maybe a gag would help you mind your manners?”

 

Emma nodded. She knew she deserved it. She just didn’t know what Regina would use as a gag on the boat. She didn’t have her normal collection of toys with her… did she? Emma hadn’t seen the black duffel that they usually kept things in, but that didn’t mean that Regina couldn’t have thought of something and snuck it in her luggage.

 

With Emma’s mind racing, Regina turned around. Emma heard the _pop_ of a snap and the _click click click_ of a zipper descending. Her heart rate increased. Regina swayed her hips from one side to the other while she lowered the pants of her suit, revealing thin, black, lace underwear that cut across her ass cheeks, emphasizing the precious mounds. Without a gag even in yet, Emma was practically drooling. Then, to her astonishment, Regina took off her panties, too. As she bent forward slightly to take the panties off of her ankles, Emma could see a glimmer of wetness and the tiniest sliver of the Mayor’s pussy.

 

“Mmm…” Emma moaned as she her back involuntarily arched, rubbing her nipples against the fray of the rope.

 

“Like what you see now, pet?” Regina asked as she spun around on a black heel, lazily dangling her black panties off of her index finger.

 

Emma’s eyes were wide, drinking in the entire view. There was Regina, standing before her, wearing a black lace camisole under a deep purple button up blouse with only two buttons done, with her bright, vibrant purple mayoral suit jacket still on. Her bottom half, though, was completely nude except for the black high heels she was still brandishing. Those heels accentuated the tone of the muscles in her legs and made her ass look like an apple that Emma desperately wanted to take a bite out of.

 

Regina’s heels click-clacked on the wood as she closed the distance between them, twirling her panties through the air as she got closer. “Open up, dear,” she instructed.

 

Emma complied with the directions as Regina used her free hand to hold the blonde’s chin while she slowly balled up and put her panties inside Emma’s mouth. She did it in a deliberative way such that the part of her panties that had been soaked by her arousal was now directly on the Savior’s tongue. Emma groaned with need as she tasted the essence of Regina. She couldn’t believe how turned on Regina got by playing with her. She couldn’t believe how much it turned her on that she could turn Regina on.

 

“That should keep you quiet for a bit,” Regina said with an evil smirk, “but is that punishment enough?” Regina questioned. She reached towards Emma’s lower lips and touched them lightly, causing Emma to squirm. Emma was covered in wetness, and when Regina’s finger slipped between her folds, she pretended like it wasn’t an accident. Regina circled Emma’s engorged bud a couple of times before removing her hand and dragging her nails up Emma’s pussy. She looked her in the eyes and put her fingers that were covered with Emma into her royal mouth.

 

Emma moaned as she watched Regina clean her fingers of her. She pulled her cheeks taunt as she sucked the taste of Emma off of herself. Regina then pulled the blonde in for a kiss, letting Emma taste herself on Regina’s lips. It wasn’t a big kiss because of Regina’s panties still being in Emma’s mouth, but it was enough to remind Regina that she had needs, too. Sometimes, her favorite way to tease Emma was by teasing herself in front of the blonde. The way the younger woman’s eyes would widen and pussy would drip could send Regina to the brink on a power trip.

 

Regina squatted down, heels on the deck, legs spread my the turning out of her knees, and looked up at Emma. She bit the skin on her hip, under her belly button, and on top of her pubic bone. “I think I know how I’ll punish you,” Regina quipped before leaning back on her left hand.

 

It had been over an hour since she had cast the cloaking spell, and her arousal was peaking as well. Regina reclined, making the letter M with her body. Emma’s eyes followed Regina’s left hand up to her shoulder, then she followed her torso back down towards the deck, then her eyes rolled over the Mayor’s thighs that were turned up, one on each side of the mast, ending with her heels on the deck. It was lewd and delicious to see her on the ground before her. From Emma’s vantage point, Regina  had never looked more beautiful than when she was on display like that. Emma strained at the ropes, desperately wanting to touch her Queen.

 

Regina laid there, legs spread, wetness dripping, for a moment for Emma to look at. Then, she took her right hand and slowly began to rub herself. She collected wetness from her entrance and used her three middle fingers flatly to rub on her pulsing clit. “Uh!” Her voice caught in her throat unintentionally.

 

Emma had to stand there and watch as Regina pleased herself. She could smell her she was so close. She could still taste her in the panties in her mouth. This now was some torture straight from the Evil Queen.

 

Regina rolled her hips and her fingers as she fucked herself in front of her lover. She knew what this was doing to the blonde’s insides and while she couldn’t wait to eat her out, she was determined to make this session last as long as she could. Her toes curled as her fingers stimulated her clitoris in small circles. The wetness caused her fingers to slip, and she let out a small gasp when she felt how much come was dripping down her. She had been so stressed lately, she didn’t realize how much her body had needed this release. She carefully prodded her entrance with one finger, then slipped another one in. With them curled towards her clit, she fucked herself towards the edge of an orgasm. She pressed the hilt of her palm on her pulsing bud and whined at the fire it brought in her stomach.

 

After fifteen minutes, she could feel the familiar sense of an orgasm coming to fruition. She panted and rolled her hips to accommodate the heat in her abdomen. She pumped her hand faster and faster, enjoying the stimulation of her g-spot and her clit. She knew it was inevitable as she came in front of the Savior, releasing a series of whimpers and whines as she did.

 

Those quiet mewls sent arousal dripping from Emma. She was so aroused she could cry. There was no release for her. Emma’s eyes were pleading with her, begging her to fuck her, but Regina wasn’t done with her punishment quite yet.

 

“That was just round one,” Regina said. She looked around the deck for something. Behind her, the belay pin had rolled a couple feet. She leaned back and reached for it; her back arched and pressed her ribs and nipples outward, with the belay pin just out of reach, she elongated her body forward. It barely touched her fingertips, rolled forward a bit, and then she wrapped her hand around it and brought it forward. “You didn’t think that I forgot about this, did you?” She asked the blonde, twirling the instrument between her fingers.  

 

Emma’s eyes were fixated on the belay pin. It was long, maybe about sixteen inches, with a bulbous head as the top six inches. After that, it tapered down into a dowel that was maybe an inch or and an inch and a half in diameter. Regina was using the dowel part as a handle.  This part of the pin was usually on or below the gunnels of the ship, threaded through a hole, so that the ropes- lines- could be made off nice and neatly. However, removed from its position, the top part of it looked like a pretty phallic instrument.

 

Regina brought it towards Emma, looking at her from below, but still very much in control, and let it touch the Savior’s vulva. She slid it slowly up, running it along the blonde’s clit for the length of the bulb, before pulling it back down just as slowly. She spun the dowel in her fingers, rotating it to ensure that the whole surface was covered in the Savior’s wetness. When the bulb was slick and shiny, she removed the contact it had with Emma.

 

Emma had closed her eyes and was thoroughly enjoying all the delicate ministrations that her lover was doing to her. She swallowed through the panties and opened her eyes back up to see why Regina had stopped. She was not prepared for what she would see when she looked down.

 

Regina had twisted the belay pin around so the bulb was touching the deck and the dowel was still in her hand. She had magicked the rest of her clothes away so that all she was wearing was that bright purple suit jacket. Emma could see the curves of her breasts and the sweat trickling down her chest, but the lapels covered the Mayor’s dark nipples. She scooted closer to the pin, bulb side down, dowel in her hand, and made contact with her pussy. “Mmm…” she groaned as she slid the instrument from base to tip along her wet folds.

 

Emma’s jaw dropped, revealing the soaked panties inside. Regina kept sliding the pin through her folds, the wetness sticking to it and making a deliciously sexy sucking noise. Emma squirmed against the ropes, desperate to get closer to the noises, but was reminded of her place with the small scratches that scraped across her skin as she twisted.

 

“Are you enjoying the view, Miss Swan?” Regina asked as she pulled the object away from her. She was so wet that a string of her juices connected her to the pin even as it left her body. She rejoined the object to her body and let out a low and slow moan as she churned the belay pin against herself. Her clit was already engorged from her first orgasm and her pussy was a sopping mess, so the contact brought lewd sucking noises to Emma’s ears.

 

“Verr- much, Mith-tress,” She garbled through the panties. She whined at how much she wanted to touch the brunette, her eyes focused on her swaying hips and what was between them. She wanted to grab ahold of the object and make her Mistress feel very good. She wanted to ruck the phallus against her until she cried with pleasure. Her wrists strained against the tawny rope, pulling at her skin, and spiking her clit.

 

“Would you like to help me?” Regina inquired, as if she could read her mind.

 

Emma nodded her head frantically. She wanted to touch her Domme so badly, she couldn’t think of anything else. She wondered what Regina had in store, if she was going to untie her, or if she were to stay put. She got caught in a daydream of Regina riding her fingers while they were still secured behind her on the mast when she felt a tap on her feet.

 

Regina was sitting where she was before, but she had turned the pin so that the dowel faced Emma. Emma couldn’t look too far down because of the ropes securing her into place, but she knew her Mistress well enough that she figured out what she was asking for without words. Emma splayed her knees and grabbed onto the dowel with both of her feet. It was a little awkward, but the ropes and the mast were holding up most of her weight, so she stood there with her legs in a diamond, toes on the deck, and the belay pin dowel secured by the arches of her feet pinning together.

 

“Good girl, you will be rewarded for your understanding,” the Mayor mused. She loved this deeper level that they had found within their play sessions where they could communicate nonverbally.

 

Regina scooted her hips forward, and ran the tip of the bulb down her pussy until it reached her entrance. She tried to make eye contact with Emma, but the blonde was focusing on the lower half of her body. Regina slowly lowered herself onto the pin. She pushed her entrance to the thickest part of the bulb, and then pulled her way back so that the tip of it rested against her opening. She pushed down again, this time letting the entirety of the bulbous part enter her. Her breath caught in her throat, it felt so good to be so full.

 

“Hold it steady,” Regina instructed with a glimmer in her eye. She would let Emma come if she could hold the pin steady enough for Regina to fuck herself against long enough for The Queen to come first.

 

“Yeth, ma’am.” Emma affirmed, silently understanding that this was some sort of test.

 

Regina supported herself on propped hands as she fucked herself on the belay pin. She was soaking wet and the noises her pussy made were so lascivious, but she _needed_ this second orgasm. She rocked her hips, letting the length go inside of her, then almost come out, then go back in again. She swirled her hips around, letting the pin rub deep inside of her and causing hitched breaths to vocalize.

 

It was one of the sexiest things Emma had ever seen. The Mayor was riding this makeshift toy, at her feet, for her viewing pleasure. Sure, it made her ungodly horny, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the older woman. She struggled to keep the pin in place but she had never been more determined about anything; she was going to hold it until the brunette came for a second time. She tried to move the dowel to give her queen more friction, but almost dropped it. She wanted so badly to make her Mistress feel good she was focusing on trying to keep it still, trying to keep a post that Regina could fuck herself with.

 

One of the things she loved about Regina was how even though she talked big game and loved to be loud and in control, when she was in bed, she whimpered and whined when she was getting close to coming. It was so sexy, it made Emma’s toes curl. She could hear those familiar sounds and she knew she was right because Regina reached her right hand from supporting her to being in her front, on her clit, making ferocious little circles. Her eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together as she rode the pin and felt her walks close around the object.

 

Regina’s left hand slipped and she crashed into the deck, but was so close, she didn’t seem to mind. She peeled her jacket to the side of her left breast and used her slender fingers to pinch her nipple while her right hand was furiously pumping up and down on her pulsing bud and her hips were rocking quickly. This seemed to be the right combination to do the trick because a second later her eyes were pinned shut, her back was arched off of the wood, and she was whimpering like a puppy. Emma thrust the pin just a little bit deeper while the last of her orgasm ripped through her. She bucked her hips frantically, drawing out every drip of her second orgasm. She eventually slowed into a slow roll, let go of her nipple, and then stilled her hips with her hand still on her pussy.

 

Breathlessly, Regina opened her eyes and looked at the sky. “Wow.” She panted. She grabbed the end of the dowel from Emma’s feet, and delicately removed the pin from her body. It was covered in her arousal. She bent forward and kissed each of Emma’s thighs, and then the fleshy part on the mound of her pussy, before grabbing on to one of the ropes to pull herself up. She leaned into Emma’s naked body. “I think you have been punished enough,” she said, and slightly squeezed Emma’s lower jaw with her free hand to remove the lace panties.

 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Emma said, repeatedly closing her mouth to wet it after the underwear had been removed. She had a look of wonder and lust in her emerald eyes.

 

“No, thank you, Miss Swan,” she replied before she gave her a big, open-mouthed kiss. She drug her nails down Emma’s neck as she slid her lips around hers. She grabbed Emma’s bottom lip between hers and sunk her teeth in until she heard a small hiss of pain from the blonde. “Should I stop?” She mischievously asked. She knew that Emma would never tell her to stop for something so benign. She had accidentally drawn blood before, Emma wouldn’t give in to her even if it was for her own good. Regina had initially thrived on the adoration, but then grew to something more. She held her face slightly away from the blonde’s as she waited for a response.

 

“No, ma’am. Please. I need you.” Emma begged. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to keep her voice from wavering too much.

 

“Good girl.” Regina affirmed as she rubbed the phallic instrument against her whiny bottom. She did want to fuck Emma, to bring her over the edge again and again. She just didn’t want Emma thinking she could pull some shit and start demanding things from her.

 

Emma pushed her hips into the instrument. She took delight in the relief that the pressure gave her. Her thighs had been shaking with need. Regina drug the length of the bulb along her slit. “My- my- my- majesty….” Emma stuttered, trying to urge her forward without being punished for stepping out of her purely submissive role. Her hips shook against the maddeningly slow movement.

 

“Yes, Miss Swan?” Regina devilishly asked, purposefully holding back.

 

“Maybe, I need you.” She said with wide eyes to her queen. She got so needy when it came time for her to be fucked.

 

“I love when you need me,” Regina chuckled and responded before stuffing the bulbous end in Emma’s pussy. She felt her pull away a bit at first, but then relax into it. Regina smiled and purred, “Good girl,” again, because she knew the effect that those two words had on her pretty little pet. Of course, little abandoned Emma Swan’s pussy would drip for the slightest form of praise. She minstrated the pin slowly at first, and when she felt that Emma’s body was taking it with ease, she increased the brutality of her pumping.

 

Regina nibbled her way down to Emma’s breasts before taking one of her nipples in her teeth. She made eye contact with Emma as she drew it away from the blonde’s body, continuously driving the pin in and out of the Savior. Emma moaned and Regina tried to suck as much of her breast into her mouth as she could. She closed her eyes and continued her work on the other breast. She swirled her tongue over the hard little peak and heard how wet she had made the younger woman. She tugged at the nipple with her teeth, then licked it with terse, small flicks of her tongue.

 

Emma could feel her whole body vibrating. Regina Mills always knew what to do to her, especially when it came to nipple play. She had never appreciated it before they had started their play sessions, but Regina had changed her mind when she made her come from just her nipples before. The rough rope was such a contrast from her soft lips, and the difference between the two sent her into a wild craze. She needed to be touched by Regina. The only thoughts in her head were those concerned with the here and now and just the two of them, which was a much needed respite from the storm that usually brewed in her mind. Regina always could anticipate her needs and desires better than she could vocalize them. She could push her to the limit, with tears pricking in her eyes, and leave her begging for more.

 

She rested her head against the mast and enjoyed the sensations the brunette was perpetrating on her. She smiled and let out a hum as Regina moved the pin like she was churning butter inside of her. She was so full and the pin was hitting the base of her clit inside of her vagina. Occasionally, it would fill her almost too deep, but the slight pain sent her closer to the edge. Her whole body was hot and tingling and a couple drops of sweat rolled down her chest, her collarbone, then to her breasts. Before licking it up, Regina kissed her chest in between her breasts. Then, she flattened her tongue and ran it up her chest and neck.

 

“Are you getting close?” Regina teased. She could tell that she was based on the younger woman’s hitched breaths. Her hips had gotten a mind of their own and were bucking uncontrollably against Regina and the pin. Regina smiled devilishly as she saw Emma unraveling before her.

 

“Yes, your... majesty,” Emma managed between breaths.

 

“Hmmm… what if..” the brunette had an evil look in her eye. She squatted down, splayed knees, and grabbed Emma’s feet. She put Emma’s right ankle on her left shoulder, and then her left ankle on her right shoulder, “I did…” Regina slowed stood up as she pumped the instrument quickly up and down, inside of the Savior “...this?”

 

Heat raged through Emma’s core and spread briskly to her extremities. She was tied to the pole, folded in half, knees near her chest, with Regina fucking Mills in just her mayoral suit jacket and black heels, fucking her senseless. Regina leaned in and suckled her ear and Emma was done. She felt her pussy spasm and grab onto the pin over and over while Regina continued to fuck her.

 

As Regina watched Emma’s orgasm rip through her, she started fucking her faster at first, then slowly minstrated the last bits of her orgasm out of her. When Emma went limp, she carefully removed the phallic object with a soft _pop_.

 

Emma’s eyes felt hot and they glossed over a bit. “That was amazing, your Majesty,” she said when she finally caught her breath. A few grateful tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

“I’m not quite done with you, yet, dear,” Regina said as she slid a hand in between the Savior’s legs. She brought her hand back up in between their faces to show Emma how wet she was. She spread her fingers apart and the wetness strung between them. “Look what a beautiful mess you have made,” the brunette said before slowly sucking her fingers clean.

 

Emma’s eyes widened as she watched the Queen clean her juices off of her fingers. They disappeared deep down her throat with a small hum from the brunette.  Regina always knew how to turn her on more when she thought she couldn’t be any more horny. She had always thought that multiple orgasms were a myth until she met this divine creature. Her heart was pounding in her ears and in her pussy as she wondered what Regina would do next.

 

Regina dropped to her knees and spread Emma’s lower lips with her hands before sliding her tongue oh so delicately up her slit. She playfully bit the top of her pussy before diving back into the Savior’s wetness. She loved the way Emma would squirm under her touch. She swirled her tongue around the blonde’s clit that was still engorged from the raw fucking that she had just received. She sucked on her clit, wrapping her lips and tongue around in and coaxing her arousal down her throat. Regina circled her clit with a pointed tongue as Emma threw her hips in her face.

 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t we?” Regina mused with a smile as she kissed both sides of her lower lips before spreading them with her nose. She plunged her tongue into the younger woman and relished the way the blonde’s walls tried to clamp around it. She rolled her tongue inside for a minute before dragging it back up to the sensitive bundle at the apex of her thighs. As much as she tried to remind herself to go slow, that Emma was still recovering, a dark part in her encouraged her to fuck her harder. Her tongue roughly lapped up the wetness and pushed more abrasively against the blonde.

 

Ravenous, Regina pushed her face more flush with Emma’s wet skin. Her arousal was coating Regina’s nose, cheeks, and chin, but she didn’t seem to notice. She was simply hellbent on making Emma come again. In an effort to get as close as she physically could, she grabbed the back of Emma’s thighs and coaxed them over her shoulders. When they were on her, Regina skimmed her fingers across the back of the Savior’s thighs and found her way to her perky ass. “Mmm..” she hummed against Emma’s clit as she pulled her in, squeezing her ass tightly, leaving ten half moon indents.

 

Emma loved the feeling of Regina gripping her ass so tight as she rode her face. It was this type of treatment that made Emma feel like a princess. It felt good to let her guard down and let the Queen be in control of everything. She was squeezing her face with her thighs as she got closer and closer to coming again. She felt some of her arousal drop out of her onto Regina’s chin. She was closing her eyes and imagining what that would look like as she felt the familiar signs of her orgasm creeping up on her. She switched from rocking her hips to rolling them in more deliberative motions, riding Regina’s face and drawing herself higher in her arousal.

 

A dull fire roared in her belly, her toes curled down onto the ball of her foot, her hands made little fists behind her. She was wildly bucking her hips into Regina’s face when she pleaded, “Madame Mayor, I’m so close.” She whined as Regina shook her head faster against her.

 

When she felt Emma’s pussy desperately trying to grab for something, rocking against her chin, the Mayor smirked evilly and ordered, “Do not come quite yet,” as she pushed Emma’s thighs apart as far as she could. She then slowly, tediously, drug her tongue from the back of Emma, along the crease of each of her ass cheeks and thighs, to the bottom of her spine, past her anus, past her sloppy entrance, up to her clit, where she swallowed all of Emma’s arousal, and wrapped her thick lips around her throbbing bud before plunging two fingers quickly and roughly into her vagina while flicking her tongue rapidly against her engorged clitoris.

 

Emma screamed in pleasure and felt like her whole body was on fire. Electricity raged through her pussy out through her arms and legs, her fingers and toes. She rutted against Regina’s face and fingers as she drew every last bit of her orgasm out. When she was through, she stilled her hips, and Regina withdrew and cleaned off her fingers. Regina kissed her pussy, then slowly stood up and kissed more of her body; her stomach, her hip, each of her nipples, her collarbone, her neck.

 

Regina put her right hand on the side of Emma’s neck, with her thumb on the blonde’s cheek. She was covered in a thin layer of glistening sweat and was panting, still recovering from being fucked twice in a row. “You look so beautiful like this, Miss Swan,” She said softly as she stroked her flushed pink cheek with her thumb.

 

“You always know what I need, Madame Mayor.” Emma said before Regina closed the gap with a kiss.

 

Regina broke the kiss after half a minute, and rested their foreheads together. “How about we get you out of these and get you some aftercare, my little pet?” She said lovingly as she tugged on the rope.

 

Emma nodded her head and stole a quick peck before Regina disappeared behind her. When they had first started playing, they never kissed; it had seemed too personal. Now, they stole kisses all the time during play. Emma didn’t know what to think of it, because as much as she liked it during their sessions, she was beginning to ache for kisses in their everyday life. When she dropped off Henry, or when she was visiting a frustrated Mayor in her office on Main Street. She was needy and Regina loved being needed.

 

The Queen unhooked the metal end from its binding on the rope on the back half of the mast. She then slowly and carefully unwrapped Emma- she didn’t want to do it too quickly and give Emma the sex version of the bends. As she unthreaded her, she noticed the little red marks and scratches from the rope on Emma’s body. Hours had gone by without them realizing. The sun had gotten very low in the sky. She would have felt bad about the welts if she hadn’t known how much Emma enjoyed it. She continued to unravel the rope until she got to the part where she had threaded Emma’s hands through and untied it. Her wrists were red and almost raw. Regina delicately kissed them before letting them drop one by one to Emma’s sides.

 

Emma rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck. As much as she loved being restrained, she didn’t realize how sore she had been getting, and was grateful to be freed. She looked at her wrists- eek. The marks on them would definitely be there when the others got back to the ship, and she didn’t have a long sleeve shirt. They were bad enough where they might scab. If they were back in Storybrooke, she wouldn’t have minded. She liked being marked by the Queen and would stare at them affectionately while she thought about Regina on the days after their play sessions. However, nobody else knew that the Savior and the Queen were hooking up, and she wasn’t quite ready to admit that to her parents, yet.

 

Regina saw the blonde staring at her wrists, obviously trying to figure out what to do. “Come here, darling, and we will take care of that,” she cooed. Emma closed the distance between them and Regina placed the rope that she had coiled on the deck. Regina lightly held Emma’s wrists in her hands and looked in her eyes, “Alright, I am going to try to heal you. Dark magic doesn’t heal, so I might need your help.” Emma nodded and listened closely.

 

“You see how your wrists are all red and chaffed? We usually don’t have that problem because of the silk.” She smiles at Emma’s slight blush at the comment. She continued, “Imagine the redness fading away and your regular creamy skin tone coming back through,” Regina instructed. She focused her energy and attention on the pink and red marks between her fingers on those delicate wrists. Regina rubbed her thumbs back and forth on Emma’s wrists, in a very soft and affectionate manner. Together, purple and white magic came out of the hands of the Queen and the Savior, respectively. It swirled around like DNA and the light wisps joined together with the raw skin. Slowly at first, then all at once, Emma’s skin turned back to it’s normal color.

 

Regina removed her hands to show Emma that she was perfectly healed. Emma turned her hands over a couple of times because she couldn’t believe it. Regina chuckled and gave her a little chaste kiss, “So our secret can stay ours a little while longer,” she offered. “Now, let us attend to the other marks that I left behind.”

 

Regina sat down on the midships hatch and patted next to her, beckoning for the still naked Emma to join her. The blonde obeyed and sat facing the brunette. Regina conjured some Aloe Vera out of thin air into her palm. Emma hissed as the cool juices of it made contact with her skin. “It will feel good in a minute,” Regina offered as she started to massage the plant oil into Emma’s soft skin. She started on her clavicle and worked her way down, massaging the blonde’s tender breasts. The gel slid through her fingers as she circled the younger woman’s areolas. It was so slippery she couldn’t get a good grip on them between her thumb and her forefinger so she let her hands slide down to her underboob, then around the side of her ribs. Emma was so skinny that Regina could feel every rib as she did this. “When we get home, I’m making you and Henry a proper meal,” she said as she tickled her fingers back to Emma’s stomach. She rubbed in the rest of the aloe on the Savior’s abs and hips, before spinning her around to moisturize her back.

 

Emma’s back was less red than her front, because it was against the mast instead of the ropes, but Regina was still going to coat the entirety of it because she simply wasn’t ready to be done touching the blonde, yet. She summoned more aloe and rubbed her hands together a bit to warm it up before placing it on her back. Regina made small circles into larger ones as she swirled the lotion into the Savior’s skin. She massaged her shoulder blades, working her fingers through the knots and stress that had gathered. She wound up towards the blonde’s neck and smiled as she arched into her palms. Regina could control Emma’s body in plenty of ways.

 

“It’s getting late,” Regina mentioned as she noticed the sun slipping into the horizon of the sea. “The others should be back soon.”

 

Emma’s mouth slightly pouted. She felt so uncomfortable around everybody else, yet so at ease with Regina. She wasn’t ready for it to be over. She wasn’t ready to leave her friend for the discomfort of the daunting task they had to complete; save their son from a demon in an unknown landscape.

 

Regina noticed her face and lifted her chin. With the blonde’s head resting in her fingers, she asked, “What’s wrong, dear?”

 

“Nothing.” Emma replied. She knew she was a whiny bottom but tried to reserve herself.

 

“Well, I don’t want you to experience a sub drop, come here,” she said as she lowered her hand to entangle it with Emma’s and pull her to a standing position. Regina waved her hand, and with a flourish of purple magic, a flat, wide hammock appeared, strung between the shrouds. “Let’s cuddle for a moment,” she offered. She usually tried to distance herself after their play sessions, but she knew that Emma was in a very delicate emotional state at the moment. To be honest, she was, too. She didn’t know what the future would hold. For now, she knew that Emma was hers.

 

Regina climbed in first while Emma continued to look tentative. She patted the empty space next to her, beckoning the blonde yet again. Emma always seemed to need encouragement. They hadn’t really ever cuddled before, so the Queen understood her hesitation. With a sweet closed mouth smile and a few more pats, she convinced the blonde.

 

Emma slowly crawled up in the hammock with Regina. She tried to ease into a cuddle, but the hammock just crashed them together. Regina laid straight, so the blonde kind of fumbled around as she slid into a comfortable position. She settled for laying on her right side, with her right arm curled up next to her stomach. Her left leg was draped over Regina’s, her middle touching the older woman’s, her left arm wrapped around her waist, and her head on the older woman’s chest.

 

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma, pulling her closer. They fit together surprisingly well, she thought to herself. She could smell the top of the Savior’s head from her position and smiled because it reminded her of Henry. Funny how those kinds of things were genetic. She put her lips on the blonde’s forehead for a chaste kiss and felt Emma’s cheeks pull tight to smile.

 

“This is nice,” Emma admitted and she borrowed her face into Regina’s neck. Emma had never been a cuddle bug. She usually left right after or snuck out when her partner that night had fallen asleep. It was strange but comforting to be with someone she cared about. Within minutes of their stillness, the only noises being their breathing and the ocean around them, Emma dozed off on Regina’s shoulder.

 

Regina knew she should wake her, but she didn’t want to quite yet. She wanted to watch the mousey little blonde escape into her dream world and feel alright again. “You’re going to get me in trouble, Mine,” Regina whispered as her heart pitter-pattered in her chest.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
